What We Become/Issue 14
Harold stared in shock at his stump before passing out. Adam looked back at the group and motioned for the group to usher the kids away. Carley and Kenneth obliged and led the kids towards the hotel where David held the door open for them. "Wait a minute, where the fuck are they going? I didn't say they could..." Larry was about to say before being cut off by Morgan. "Larry, shut the fuck up. It's my hotel, my decision. Now help me carry Harold inside before he bleeds to death!" Morgan told him. Larry gave a menacing look before obliging. He picked up Harold and helped carry him inside. ' '"Hey Adam, you should come with us to our makeshit infirmary. You know, just to introduce yourself to our other group members so they know you'll be with us" Morgan called to him. "Right" Adam replied before following them. Larry and Morgan ran down the hallway to a room at the end. David opened the door and allowed them inside and Adam followed in. Adam gasped when he saw the inside of the room. Morgan's group had turned the room into their own infirmary and there was even some state of the art equipment inside, it was quite nice. There we're two women inside. One was wearing a doctor's coat and the other was wearing plain jeans and a green t-shirt and they both looked shocked when they saw Harold was missing a hand. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" The girl in the jeans and t-shirt yelled. "Larry cut off his hand, Alice" David told her. "What?! Why?" "Harold was bitten, Larry did the right thing. If Karen patches him up quick enough, we could save his life" Morgan replied. "Alright, I'll do everything I can. But he's lost a lot of blood, so I'll patch him up and then we will see what happen's next" Karen, the woman in the doctor's coat replied. "Who's he?" Alice asked pointing to Adam. "A friend of mine, he's brought along some guests who I'm going to show them to their rooms. You guys will meet them tomorrow. I'll be back to check on Harold in a while" Morgan told his group before leaving the room. Morgan motioned for Adam to follow him. Adam caught up beside him. "It's great to see you again man. How come you didn't come here right away?" Morgan asked him. "Believe me I tried to, but there is just so many of those biters out there. I stay hunkered down for a while before heading over here but I met the people I'm with and I stayed with them" "Well at least you're here now. We have some catching up to do my friend, by the way though, where's Heather?" Morgan asked him. Adam hung his head down. "Shit man, I'm sorry for asking" "No..it's fine Morgan. It had happened a month and a half ago when this fucking virus went global" "Yeah I can't believe it's been a month and a half since this all started and things are getting worse out there everyday" There was a silence between the two friends before Morgan spoke up again. "So that brunette, the one with the athletic body..she single?" "No" was Adam's quicky reply as he knew Morgan was referring to Autumn. "Really? So are you two...?" "Nope, but I'm going to try" Adam replied grinning. "Heh, still doesn't mean she's not single right now..." Morgan trailed off grinning. "Don't even think about it" Adam replied playfully punching Morgan in the arm. "Don't worry man, she's all yours. Go get her" Morgan replied chuckling. The two friends walked in silence before approaching the rest of the group on the next floor waiting by some rooms. Everyone greeted Adam and Morgan. "Hello, as you may or may not know, my name is Morgan. Welcome to my hotel, you guys are welcome to stay for as long as you like. If you want to stay here for good, be my guest there is more than enough room" Morgan told them. Everyone thanked Morgan. Morgan pulled a bunch of keys to different hotel rooms and handed them to the group. "Try not to be to picky, every room is practically the same". Kevin stepped forward and extended his hand, Morgan shook it. "Thank you so much Morgan, me and my family appreciate you letting us stay here". "It's my pleasure, and by the way I hope what happened earlier with my friend wasn't to traumatizing for the kids. This has never happened before, but I assure you Harold will be fine. We have a doctor here and thanks to Larry and David we have some state of the art equipment, it's quite nice" "You have a doctor? Maybe I can help, I went to medical school for a while before all this went down" Lilly offered. "Thanks, but maybe tomorrow. You guys look like you could use some rest. By the way if you use the shower, go easy on the hot water" "You...have hot water?" James asked amazed. "Yup, the hotel has it's own generator. Anyways I have to go check on Harold, see you guys in the morning" Morgan said before walking off. "I can't believe I'm going to be able to have a hot shower tonight!" Tyler said before heading off to his room. Everyone went their own way and into their own hotel room. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank later walked over to his brother's room. He opened the door and found Samuel sitting in a chair and reading a novel. "What are you reading there bro?" Frank asked. "The Hobbit, it actually sucks. The Lord of the Rings was way better. I should have been more careful when choosing which books to take with me when we left the Hillridge Mall" Samuel replied. "Yeah, because I know all to well how bored you get sometimes" Frank replied rolling his eyes. Samuel sneered. "Whatever" was his sarcastic reply. "Anyways I came in here to ask you a serious question. You said you we're uncomfortable around all these people and you wanted to leave. How do you feel now that we're here at the hotel?" "To be honest, I like it here. I want to stay" "Good" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Goodnight son" Kenneth said as he patted his son's hair. "Night dad" Jack replied. Kenneth walked over to his own bed and fell into a deep sleep as he thought of how much of a better future they would have here. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "So anyways, we haven't much times to ourselves lately with everything going on. Even sneaking around in the mall at night was tiring" Lilly said she pulled off her shirt. "I couldn't agree more" James replied. Lilly pushed him on the bed and two grinned. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam heard a knock on his hotel door. It was late at night and here he found himself reading a book he had found in the room. He walked over to the door and saw Autumn standing before him. He allowed her in. "What's got you up so late Autumn?" Adam asked grinning at her. "Couldn't sleep, and I figured you could use some company" Autumn said before walking right up to him and kissing him. Adam didn't stop her. He liked her a lot, and he had been waiting for this for a while. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Melanie' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Karen' *'Alice' *'Larry' *'David' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #15.' Category:Issues